Simply Irresistible
by Augusta
Summary: Sequel to Chocolate but can be a stand alone. Poor Greggo just can't find any love. He should know to never stand between a jealous man and his woman.


**Summary:** Sequel to Chocolate but can be a stand alone. Poor Greggo just can't find any love.

**Disclaimer:** Although Warrick is smexy, Nick is easy on the eyes, and Greg is so cute you just wanna pinch all four of his cheeks, I don't own them. Darn. Oh, yeah. And 'Simply Irresistible' belongs to Robert Palmer.

Never trust a man who can't dance.  
-Ken Barnes

Greg finished talking to the officer that cleared the scene and cranked up the volume on his iPod so that the music blared out of the headphones hanging around his neck as he began snapping photos of the scene. A few yards off, Catherine bent over the body by David Phillips, taking various samples.

_How can it be permissible  
She compromise my principle, yeah, yeah  
That kind of love is mythical  
She's anything but typical  
_

His head bobbed up and down and he pranced lightly around the crime scene, careful not to contaminate anything as he danced. He started to absently hum along with the song as he made his way in the general direction of his coworker.

_She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force  
You're obliged to conform when there's no other course  
She used to look good to me, but now I find her  
_  
What had started out as humming now turned into mumbling as he picked up a stray hair with his tweezers and bagged it for Hodges to look at.

_Simply irresistible  
__Simply irresistible  
_  
He belted out the chorus and did a little spin just as Catherine turned to talk to him.

He smiled, a bit embarrassed at being caught and turned off his music. She sighed and shook her head. Catherine tossed her bagged evidence at him as she pointed to the SUV.

He snapped a smart salute and bolted for the safety of the vehicle. When he got to HQ he cranked his music up and wound his way to the lab.

_Her loving is so powerful, huh  
It's simply unavoidable  
The trend is irreversible  
The woman is invincible  
_  
He stuck his head inside the door to DNA lab. "Hey, Mia!"

He slid the evidence bag across the table to her and she stopped it with a hand and tossed it in the TO-DO bin, not even looking up from the microscope.

_She's a natural law, and she leaves me in awe  
She deserves the applause, I surrender because  
She used to look good to me, but now I find her  
_  
He applauded quietly and she finally looked up from her specimen.

_Simply irresistible  
__Simply irresistible  
_  
The tune blasted from his headphones and she rolled her eyes as a smiled pulled at her lips and she gestured towards the door.

_Simply irresistible  
__She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went  
Simply irresistible  
__She's all mine, there's no other way to go  
_  
Greg boogied down the hallway and sang along with the music.

_She's unavoidable, I'm backed against the wall  
She gives me feelings like I never felt before  
I'm breaking promises, she's breaking every law  
She used to look good to me, but now I find her  
_  
He suddenly grabbed the hand of a young, pretty female lab tech and waltzed her around, and sent her on her way laughing at his audacity.

_Simply irresistible  
__She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went  
Simply irresistible  
__She's all mine, there's no other way to go  
_  
Warrick and Nick caught sight of the younger man's hi-jinks and had to laugh as they picked up the tune, much to Hodges dismay.

_Her methods are inscrutable  
The proof is irrefutable, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
She's so completely kissable, huh  
Our lives are indivisible  
_  
He reached for Sophia's hand as she passed and bowed low, giving it a quick smooch.

_She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force  
You're obliged to conform when there's no other course  
She used to look good to me, but now I find her  
_  
She laughed as she pulled her hand away and went back to looking for Brass.

_Simply irresistible  
__Simply irresistible  
_  
Greg's next unfortunate victim walked out into the hall and he headed strait for Sara.

_She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went  
Simply irresistible_

He was a bit surprised at how easily she let him dance with her down the hallway. He took advantage of the opportunity and bent her into a sweeping dip.

_She's all mine, there's no other way to go  
She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went  
_

Someone cleared their throat behind his back and he immediately straitened to find Grissom staring at him, arms crossed over his chest. Greg smiled cheekily at the older man and gave Sara a gentlemanly bow.

"I thank you for the dance, my lady." And then he ran pell-mell for the morgue.

_Simply irresistible_

_She's all mine, there's no other way to go  
_

Sara lightly punched Grissom's shoulder. "That was mean. Jealousy isn't very becoming."

The corner of his mouth pulled up in a smile. "I can't help it if you're…

…_Simply irresistible_"


End file.
